Lee Lee
Mee Mee is one of Dee Dee's two best friends alongside Lee Lee. She likes the same things as Dee Dee and Lee Lee and often causes havoc in Dexter's lab with them or play with the Pony Puff Princessess they love so much! Mee Mee was voiced by Kath Soucie in her initial appearance and Kimberly Brooks in further episodes. Appearance Mee Mee is shown to be nearly identical to Dee Dee and Lee Lee in terms of body shape (long legs, long arms, large heads and tiny bodies) and even wear the same kind of clothing (tiny pink dress, white ballet socks and pink ballet shoes). However, Mee Mee is African American while Dee Dee is Caucasian and Lee Lee is Asian, having a darker skin tone than Dee Dee and Lee Lee, and a different hair style, having puffed buns/pigtails and split bangs. Like Lee Lee, Mee Mee has dark-colored eyes which appear black. Usually Mee Mee is seen in the same pink tutu's and pumps as Dee Dee and Lee Lee, but in "That Crazy Robot" and in the comics, Mee Mee has a more unique outfit color, instead wearing a purple version of her outfit instead of pink. In "Tribe Called Girl", Mee Mee wore yellow footy pajamas with the leotard area having vertical light yellow stripes. Personality Mee Mee shares the same interests with Dee Dee and Lee Lee, having a love for ballet, Pony Puffs, tormenting Dexter, dolls and anything they deem cute. Mee Mee, like Lee Lee, seems somewhat smarter than Dee Dee, as shown in the episode "Techno Turtle" and "Dee Dee's Tail", however despite being slightly smarter than Dee Dee, both Mee Mee and Lee Lee are still ridiculously dumb and in the episode "G.I.R.L. Squad", Mee Mee is shown to be slightly dumber than both Dee Dee and Lee Lee, but in "Dee Dee's Tail" she seems to be somewhat of a bossy leader when compared to Lee Lee and Dee Dee, indicating that all three girls are likely equally dumb but will occasionally have a bit more common sense than one another depending on the situation. Mee Mee has a bit of an attitude, as shown quite a few times and often seems quite sassy and familiar with jive talk. She also tends to be the one to usually speak out against Dee Dee or tease her while Lee Lee follows along. Biography ''Double Trouble In her first appearance, Mee Mee was attending Dee Dee's club meeting with Lee Lee where they practice their new dance routine. After finishing their intricate dance, they decided to go "play" with Dexter, much to his annoyance, as their play time involved messing up his lab and Mee Mee erasing his equations and replacing them with kitty drawings. Things only got worse when they stumble upon Dexter's Clone O Matic. Tribe Called Girl Mee Mee attended Dee Dee's slumber party alongside Lee Lee, however unbeknownst to them, they were secretly being studied by Dexter, who wished to find out more about female behavior and rituals. Eventually Dexter is discovered, and as the night goes by Mee Mee realizes that Dexter is truly a weirdo. Beard to be Feared Mee Mee is seen contently playing jump rope with Lee Lee and Dee Dee when suddenly a very rugged Dexter passes by. Lee Lee, and even Mee Mee both instantly become attracted to the new rugged Dexter much to Dee Dee's shock, who herself can't deny that Dexter has become rugged as well. Dee Dee's Rival Mee Mee along with her friends was present at the day of the big dance recital where she witnessed the impressive dance-off between Dee Dee and her newest rival Lalavava. Mee Mee and the rest of the girls were highly impressed with both their skills and had no objections when the two rivals (and an unnamed nerdy girl) where chosen to take part in the play. The Dreamwish-O-Tron 5000'' After having had enough of Dee Dee's tomfoolery, Dexter invents the Dreamwish-O-Tron 5000, a device that can make one's fondest dreams come true, which he plans to use to finally be rid of Dee Dee. Once Dexter dreams of a world without Dee Dee, his wish becomes a reality, but as time passes he realizes that he misses his dear sister and decides to get her back. As he had planned for this, the device was not programmed to completely erase her, but instead send her to a different reality that suited her needs and where her mind would be altered to make her believe she had always been a resident of that reality. Upon tracking down her location and traveling there, Dexter finds himself transported to a girly fantasy world filled with all the things Dee Dee would love. As it turns out, Dee Dee has been made the queen of this world, and Mee Mee and Lee Lee have been transported here as well, serving Dee Dee as her personal guards and advisers, likely having been wished away as well due to their strong similarities to Dee Dee, a fate which also befell many other girls who shared anything in common with Dee Dee. Once Dexter confronts them, Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee have no recollection of who Dexter is. As Dexter tries to make Dee Dee remember, she has Mee Mee and Lee Lee throw Dexter into the dungeon for disturbing the peace. Episode Appearances *Double Trouble *Tribe Called Girl *The Beard to be Feared (Cameo) *That Crazy Robot *Techno Turtle *G.I.R.L. Squad *Dee Dee's Tail *Better Off Wet *Trick or Treehouse *Dee Dee's Rival (Non-Speaking Cameo) Comic Appearances *Bubble Boy *Dee-Dee's Pony Tale (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dexter's New Clothes (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dive! Dive! *Up A Tree *Brain Got Game (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Girl Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) *IDW Comic #2 *IDW Comic #3 *IDW Comic #4 Trivia *Mee Mee and Lee Lee both only appeared in the first 2 seasons and disappeared in seasons 3 & 4 along with many other characters and elements. **Despite this, they continued to make appearances in the comics made during these seasons. *In her first appearance, Mee Mee had a particular American accent which never showed up again. *Mee Mee's Mom dresses similar to Dexter's Mom. Gallery DeeDeeMeeMeeLeeLee.jpg| LeeLeeMeeMee.jpg LeeLee and MeeMee.jpg|Dexter, you need a new hairdo! Laying on the grass.jpg|Pony Puff Paradise! Vlcsnap-2013-10-06-17h42m51s21.jpg Mee_Mee_Glamorous.png Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Ballerinas Category:Recurring Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only Category:Characters Category:Humans